dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachyceratops
Brachyceratops is now considered a dubious species as it is known exclusively from juvenile specimens, and it may be the same as the pachyrhinosaurin, . General Statistics *Name: montanensis *Name Meaning: Short-Horned Face *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 3-4 meters (10-13 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Centrosaurinae *Place Found: Montana, USA *Discoverer: Gilmore, 1913 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1100 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 500 **Rock/Scissors: 450 *Types: **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Hunter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Bold Little Tank **Taiwanese: 果敢的小坦克 *Altered Form: Super Brachyceratops Availability *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (New; 034-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (024-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **2007 4th Edition (022-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (026-竜; Blitz Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (019-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale North American Egg II (EGG-012-竜) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 034-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (024-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (026-竜; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 034-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (024-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (026-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg Brachyceratops Card 2.png|Brachyceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Brachyceratops Card 07 4th.png|Brachyceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Brachyceratops card.JPG|Brachyceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Brachyceratops Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Brachyceratops arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) BrachyS22ndback.JPG|Back of Brachyceratops arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Brachyceratops Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Brachyceratops arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Brachyceratops Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Brachyceratops arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Brachyceratops Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Brachyceratops arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) BrachyTai.jpg|Brachyceratops arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) TCG Stats Brachyceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-039/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Shield :If you have 2 other Lightning Dinosaurs in play when this Dinosaur loses a battle, you lose 1 less Life Point from that battle. Stormcaller Brachyceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-021/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 3rd/S2 3rd arcade card *Abilities: ;Shift: Grass :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, this Dinosaur's Element is both Lightning and Grass until the end of the turn. (You can't use this ability during an attack.) unknown Brachyceratops variant *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKJC-021/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: (unreadable) Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 短い顔をしたトリケラトプスのなかまだ。鼻と目の上には小さい角があり、えりかざりは短い。 **English: A short-faced dinosaur related to Triceratops. It has a short frill and small horns on its nose and above its eyes. **Taiwanese: 短臉的三角龍同類,鼻子和眼睛上面有著小角,領飾很短。 *In 2007 2nd Edition (English & Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition), its card also features 3 Pteranodon. *In the DS Game, Brachyceratops shares his roar with Saurophaganax, Mapusaurus, Ampelosaurus, Liliensternus, Muttaburrasaurus, Eoraptor, Talarurus, Gastonia, Megalosaurus, Centrosaurus and Pentaceratops *Along with Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, Chasmosaurus, Eucentrosaurus, Einiosaurus, and Arrhinoceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. *Along with Styracosaurus, Stegosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Maiasaura, and Albertosaurus, it one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg II card. Gallery File:Brachyceratops montanensis.jpg|Brachyceratops skeleton Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG